


The Captain and His Boy

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Job, CBT, Closet Sex, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Dark Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, He came out of the ice sooner, He's legal though, Hero Worship, Human Furniture, Keeping Quiet, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Steve, Nipple Clamps, Older steve rogers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Captain America, Steve and Tony at Gala, Sub Tony Stark, Tony dressed up as a cheerleader, Vibrator, Younger Tony Stark, but Tony knows it and loves it, butt plug, cock and ball spanking, cock and ball worship, dark au, on the phone, sex toy, tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Steve is found in the ice sooner and is introduced to young Tony Stark, things change rapidly for them both, in a very good way.





	1. The First Time

anon wanted: au where tony is 18 when steve gets unfrozen steve sees those bambi eyes and that ass and immediately wants to wreck that. manipulative sex? age difference with dirty talk

Orignal filled Prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869238/chapters/43840717

~~/~~

Steve knew the moment he was introduced to Tony Stark, Howard’s 18-year son that he wanted him. The man was beautiful, his body slender but his ass was the definition of a bubble butt. He had plump lips that were made for sucking cock and those damn brown Bambi eyes were looking right into Steve’s soul.

Steve kept his happy go lucky persona intact each time they interacted and kept his pleasure inside each time Tony blushed and stammered around him. He wormed it out of Howard later when the man was drunk that Tony grew up with a crush on him and Steve knew that he would be able to have Tony.

It didn’t take much if Steve was being honest to get alone time with Tony. He gave Howard some of his blood and he had a weekend alone with Tony in a cabin Howard owned. Steve kept up his happy persona until the two were alone in the cabin and that was when Steve pounced.

“Uh… Steve?” Tony whispered from his place pinned against the wall of the cabin, Steve’s hands on either side of his head and foreheads touching.

“Do you remember when you called me Sir when we first met?” Steve asked as he caressed Tony’s soft skin before laying his hand across Tony’s throat and made a mental note to get a collar later, it would look perfect on Tony.

“Y-Yes?” Tony’s voice was shaky but Steve could see how he was affecting Tony by the way his eyes were slowly blowing wide and he could feel Tony getting stiff in his own pants.

“Call me that when we’re alone from now on,” Steve said as he leaned down and kissed lightly up Tony’s neck, loving the shudder Tony gave under him.

“Yes Sir,” Tony breathed and arousal shot through Steve’s body.

“Good boy,” Steve praised and Tony let out a weak moan and Steve smiled as he tipped Tony’s chin up.

“You’re mine now Tony,” Steve said slowly and Tony clung to him as his knees went weak.

“Oh, yes Sir,” Tony nodded eagerly.

“I’ll take good care of you, Tony,” Steve promised as he gripped Tony’s thighs and lifted him up and pressed him against the wall. Tony moaned and happily let Steve kiss him and take control as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve tasted Tony’s mouth and almost instantly he was hard in his pants, Tony tasted like innocence and Steve was going to corrupt that utterly and completely until he tasted like sin.

“Am I your first?” Steve asked when their kiss broke and Steve set him back onto his feet, fingers literally ripping Tony’s clothes off of him.

“Yes Sir,” Tony flushed obviously embarrassed but something inside of Steve purred possessively, he would be Tony’s first and only.

“I’ll teach you,” Steve promised darkly as he ran his large hands over Tony’s lean and naked body, it was soft and smooth under his calloused palms. Tony moaned when Steve palmed his erection; Steve was pleased to note that Tony was smaller than he was even at full size.

“Do you want to be good Tony?” Steve purred and Tony shuddered but nodded quickly, words seeming to escape him.

“Kneel for me,” Steve said firmly and swallowed back a moan when Tony eagerly dropped to his knees and looked up at him.

“Oh!” Tony squeaked when Steve unzipped his jeans, letting his large cock spring free and he knew he was an impressive size and the first cock Tony had seen other than his own.

“You want to be good for Captain America don’t you?” Steve crooned as he tilted Tony’s head back by his fingers in the younger man’s hair.

“Please Sir,” Tony whimpered, Bambi eyes wide and darkening in lust.

“Open your mouth then,” Steve brushed his cock over Tony’s cheek, smearing pre-cum on the heated skin. Tony’s plush and pink lips parted wide and Steve was right, they looked perfect around his cock.

“That’s a good boy,” Steve moaned out as he pushed his cock into Tony’s wet mouth. Tony keened around Steve’s cock, unable to believe that he was sucking off Captain America.

Tony’s own cock was painfully hard against his thigh as he gripped Steve’s firm and muscled thighs for balance when the older blond began to thrust in and out of his mouth. Tony felt a few tears slip down his cheeks as he drooled around the thickness in his mouth. Steve was holding onto his hair tightly, using that hold to keep Tony’s head in place, the metal of the jean’s zipper digging into his skin and it just reminded Tony that he was fully naked and Steve was still fully clothed.

“Fuck Tony, you’re so good for me, fuck,” Steve swore as the younger man swallowed around him a few times. Steve pulled his wet cock out from between Tony’s lips and bent his head back to get a good look at his face. Tony’s eyes were wet and glassy, his lips swelling and shiny with saliva and pre-cum. His cheeks were a dark red and drool coating his chin.

“God look at you if only your father could see you now.” Steve murmured as he pressed his thumb down on Tony’s tongue, forcing the younger man’s mouth to stay open as he jerked himself off. Tony whimpered helplessly and closed his eyes at the mention of his father.

“Then again, I think he would be proud. Serving Captain America in this way, it suits you.” Steve mused before he grunted out as he shot his release into Tony’s waiting mouth. Tony choked a bit but rapidly swallowed the warm cum, feeling honored in a twisted way that he was the one Steve had chosen to fuck and use.

Steve was pleased with how Tony had eagerly swallowed his load and was looking up at him, just waiting for Steve to tell him what to do next. Tony was so eager to please him and Steve knew that he was going to keep and train Tony now, he was sure Howard would be thrilled that Tony was of use to him even if Howard wouldn’t know what Tony was really doing for him.

“Go wait for me on the bed,” Steve ordered as he released his hold on Tony and chuckled when Tony scurried to his feet and rushed towards the bedroom that was in the back of the house. Steve watched that damn bubble butt bounce as Tony went and Steve couldn’t wait to see it jiggle as he fucked it.

Steve stripped himself of the rest of his clothes before waltzing into the bedroom to see Tony sprawled out on his back, hands fisting on the bed sheets next to his hips, his cock standing erect from his groin but he wasn’t touching himself.

“I didn’t have even have to tell you not to touch yourself, good thing you didn’t otherwise I would have been disappointed and been forced to punish you.” Steve drawled as he grabbed lube the bedside table and cupped Tony’s flushed cheek.

“Thank you, Sir,” Tony whispered as he flicked his tongue against Steve’s thumb making him chuckle.

“On your stomach boy,” Steve ordered and watched as Tony flipped himself over and his ass jiggled a bit. Steve got onto the bed behind Tony and propped the younger man upon his knees, putting his ass high on display. Steve finally got to have his hands on Tony’s perfect ass, he smiled as he squeezed and groped the soft globes and his cock twitched when he parted those cheeks and saw the tempting pink pucker waiting there between them.

Tony gripped the pillow below his face tightly, his cheeks flaming as he felt Steve staring at his hole and his large hands firm on his ass keeping him spread open.

“Just relax and tonight I’ll do all the work,” Steve promised as he released his hold on Tony’s ass and quickly slicked up three of his fingers. Tony yelped when the cold and wet digit penetrated him, it was a strange pressure but it didn’t hurt. Tony wiggled his hips as he did as Steve instructed and relaxed as the finger began to pump in and out of him, losing him up.

Steve was impatient but he slowly worked Tony open until he was rocking back against three of Steve’s fingers. Steve laughed when Tony let out a disappointed whine when Steve removed his fingers fully.

“Don’t worry boy, you’ll be getting something much bigger in a moment,” Steve promised in a husky voice that made goosebumps appear over Tony’s skin.

“Oh yes please Sir,” Tony mewled when Steve rubbed the head of his now wet with lube cock against Tony’s clenching hole. Steve gripped Tony’s hips firmly, knowing full well that Tony would be sporting fingerprint bruises on his skin tomorrow. Steve watched totally entranced as his cock disappeared into Tony’s bubble butt, Tony’s hole greedily swallowing down every inch of his cock. Tony was cried out as he writhed on the bed below Steve as he took Steve’s thick cock.

“Look at you, taking Captain America’s cock like it was what you were born to do.” Steve panted out as he shifted his hands down to grope and part Tony’s cheeks to stare at where Tony’s hole was stretched wide around his cock.

Tony mewled and gasped as Steve gave slow and long thrusts allowing him to adjust to his size. Tony moaned when Steve gripped his shoulders, lifting him up so Tony was properly on his hands and knees.

“You’re so damn tight around me Tony, virgin tight one would say but that’s not true anymore is it?” Steve commented.

“Not anymore Sir. You’re so big and thick Sir, it feels so good inside of me.” Tony babbled as his eyes rolled up into his head and he cried out when Steve suddenly slammed into him from behind. Tony gasped and writhed as Steve kept up the brutal pace, fucking into him with rough precision and it made Tony’s head spin and cock jump.

“I’m going to enjoy training you boy, you’ll be Captain America’s perfect little slut when I’m finished with you.” Steve rumbled and Tony felt his cheeks burn as he keened at the mere idea and he saw stars when Steve hit against his prostate. Tony’s body shook and jerked before his orgasm washed over him like a wave, cum landing on his own stomach as Steve fucked him through his release.

“Fuck!” Steve grunted as Tony tightened up around him impossibly tight and he couldn’t help but spill his load deep inside of Tony. The two collapsed on the bed, both panting and inhaling air greedily. Steve bit and sucked at the back of Tony’s neck as he kept his cock inside of Tony’s fluttering hole, keeping him plugged up with his cum.

“You’re mine now boy,” Steve muttered into Tony’s skin and smiled when Tony shivered again.

“Yes Sir,” Tony murmured obviously pleased with the new arrangement.


	2. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howling_moonie wants: they’re at a Gala. Steve sees flocks of men and women near his boy trying to get his attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orignal filled prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640741/chapters/44204707

Steve kept his polite smile on his face as he nodded absently at the Military man who was blabbering away to him. Steve was stuck at a Gala and in a stuffy suit; he was loosely gripping a flute of champagne that did nothing for him anymore. Steve’s attention was divided, after all, Tony was at the Gala with him.

Steve’s boy looked stunning in his black as sin suit, cufflinks and tie clip were showcasing Steve’s Captain America shield in a subtle claim of ownership on the Stark Heir. Tony was in the middle of a group of men and woman who was simpering and swooning over him. Acting like he was a piece of meat they could snatch up, but Tony wasn’t theirs and it was getter harder and harder for Steve not to tear Tony away from their greedy hands.

Steve almost saw red when a man very boldly placed his hand on the small of Tony’s back, Steve broke his champagne flute when Tony went still and his eyes darted around the room, obviously seeking Steve out.

“I don’t know my own strength some times,” Steve flashed a winning smile at the startled man.

“Oh, of course, Captain Rogers, you should Howard or his son to create some sort of glass that can withstand your strength.” The man laughed nervously as he took in the shattered glass at Steve’s feet.

“That is a great idea, Sir, I’ll go ask Howard’s son that right now. Excuse me,” Steve said as he stalked towards Tony forced down a pleased smirk when the group around his boy parted like the red sea for him. It was even nicer when Tony’s cheeks turned a cute shade of pink when Steve lazily draped his arm around his waist.

“Excuse me ladies and gents, I need to have a word with Mr. Stark. It seems these champagne flutes weren’t meant for my strength.” Steve said with a charming smile and got chuckles and giggles from the gathered men and woman.

“Oh by all means,” A woman was giggling behind her hand as Steve steered Tony away from the crowd, a smile still on his face as he held Tony close to his side as they made their way out of the ballroom.

“I hated watching that, seeing them all over you like that,” Steve said in a low voice as the duo walked down the hall until Steve pulled opened a broom closet and led Tony inside, the door locking behind them as the bare bulb buzzed overhead.

“I hate these Gala’s to Sir,” Tony admitted as he wrapped Steve up in a hug and let his head fall back in a silent ask for a kiss.

“Maybe we need a distraction,” Steve hummed as he planted a firm kiss on Tony’s waiting lips.

“I think so Sir,” Tony breathed before moaning when Steve pulled at his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

“If you showed these off they would leave you alone,” Steve growled as he grazed his fingertips over the ring of bite marks and bruises he had left on Tony’s throat and collarbone.

“You know I can’t Sir, not yet at least.” Tony’s breathing hitched when Steve pressed down on the tender marks.

“I think a limp will do for now,” Steve decided as he smacked Tony’s ass with a predatory smile on his lips as Tony blushed brightly.

“Turn around for me boy,” Steve’s voice took a darker and sterner tone that had Tony obeying. Tony was bracing himself on the wall of the closet and shivering as Steve worked at his pants until they were tangled down around his thighs.

“Care to explain this boy?” Steve asked as he tapped at the flared base of a Captain America branded butt plug that was snug between Tony’s ass cheeks.

“I wanted to be ready for you Sir,” Tony explained, cheeks burning and a small noise falling from his lips when Steve jiggled the plug.

“So this morning when you went to shower, you really were doing this?” Steve was impressed as he shifted the plug with his symbol back and forth.

“Yes Sir,” Tony shuddered when a wet squelching noise filled the room as Steve pulled the plug free of his hole.

“You came to this Gala with my cum still plugged up inside of you?” Steve was amazed as he watched a trail of his own cum ooze out of Tony’s clenching hole.

“Yes Sir, it gave me the courage to come tonight,” Tony admitted as the sound of Steve’s zipper filled the room next as he undid his pants to take his cock in hand.

“Filthy slut,” Steve commented as he looked at the cum covered plug he had in his hand.

“Open wide boy,” Steve ordered and the moment Tony turned his head with his mouth open, Steve shoved the dirty plug into his mouth.

“Hold that for me,” Steve said with a smirk as Tony gave a muffled moan as Steve’s cum the taste of his own ass and ran across his tongue.

“I’ve been wanting to bend you over and fuck you since we got here. Show those idiots out there who you belong to, maybe next time I’ll collar you and have you crawl at my feet before I fuck you full of my cum in front of all of those people. Let them know that you’re Captain America’s slut.” Steve said as he dragged the head of his erection through the trail of cum that was dripping from Tony’s ass.

Tony whimpered at the mental image and the knowledge that Steve would do what he said, he would show everyone that Tony was his and only his. Tony’s cock jumped at the idea but it was driven from his mind the moment Steve slammed into him.

“Gonna add another load to your greedy hole before we go back out there, if you’re a good boy I’ll even plug you up again. If not I’ll leave you gaping and dripping my cum for the rest of the night and pray that no one notices what a slut you are.” Steve breathed in Tony’s ear as he gripped Tony’s hips firmly and began to roughly thrust into him, his balls smacking against Tony’s bare ass as he used his own cum as lube to fuck his boy again.

Tony clawed at the wall, crying out from around the plug he was holding firm in his mouth. His eyes stung at the rough pace but the pleasure was building in his body, he loved how rough Steve got with him when he was riled up. He loved how he gaped for days after, how Steve filled him so well.

“Fuck you take my cock so damn well boy,” Steve grunted as he watched as his cock disappeared inside of Tony’s perky ass over and over. Steve would stay inside of Tony at all times if he could manage it, but he would take what he could get.

Tony was pushing back against him eagerly now, noises still muffled by the plug in between his lips and Steve made a mental note to add a gag to the collar he was going to be getting Tony.

“Do you want me to add another load to your already sloppy hole boy? Do you want Captain American to make you a mess?” Steve asked voice low and seductive in a way he had learned did Tony in each time.

Tony whimpered and nodded rapidly, he wanted to be full of Steve, he wanted to be good for Steve.

“That’s my slutty boy,” Steve kissed the back of Tony’s neck as he buried himself inside of Tony’s wet and hot hole as he moaned out his orgasm, adding another load of cum to the first one he had left inside of him that morning.

“You were good today Tony, I’ll plug you back up but you won’t be coming until after the Gala is done.” Steve decided as he plugged the now saliva wet plug from Tony’s swelling lips.

“Yes Sir,” Tony murmured hazily, whimpering when Steve pulled out of him and quickly inserted the plug. Tony shifted on his feet as Steve put his pants into place, his erection aching between his thighs and against the fabric of the pants. His shifting made him moan and blush as he felt some of Steve’s cum escape him and run down his thigh.

“Now what do we say, boy?” Steve took Tony’s chin between his fingers, reminding Tony of a new rule of his.

“Thank you for coming inside of me Sir,” Tony thanked Steve who rewarded him with a kiss and a smack to his ass.

“That’s my boy, now let’s rejoin the Gala.” Steve offered his arm in a gentlemanly form and Tony took the offered arm before limping red-faced out of the closet with a smug Steve Rogers at his side.


	3. The Phone Call

“Yes, no, yes I understand.” Steve was content to give one-worded answers to Howard Stark as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair. Steve didn’t resist the urge to look down at the pretty young thing that was kneeling at his feet and looking up at him with glassy eyes and plush lips spread wide. 

“Oh Howard I was wondering if I could run something by you, it regards Tony,” Steve smirked when Tony silently gagged on his cock at the blond’s words. His cheeks flaring up again as Tony realized who Steve was on the phone with, that he was naked on his knees and sucking Steve off as the blond talked to his dad.

“I was wondering if I could keep him, I’ll make sure he sends you more plans every so often. Having him here with me keeps me well sane and grounded in this new era, you understand right?” Steve’s tone was light and innocent, the opposite of the tone Tony had grown used to. Steve’s tone was light but Tony could hear the possession in his words and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and his cock jerk against his thigh as he sucked harder at the Captain’s cock. 

“Thanks for understanding Howard, yes… Yes, I’ll talk to you later.” Steve finished the call, setting the phone back into its cradle before fisting Tony’s hair and roughly pulling him off of his cock. 

“You hear that boy? Your father gave me permission, you belong to me now.” Steve shot Tony a predatory smile as he tipped Tony’s head back, watching as the younger man’s Adam’s apple bobbed as Tony panted through wet lips. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tony whispered, throat sore from taking Steve’s cock so many times. 

“I think that deserves some sort of celebration don’t you boy?” Steve commented as he complicated what he wanted to do next with the knowledge that Tony was going to be staying with him from now on. 

“Whatever you want Sir,” Tony replied, a weight lifting off his chest at the realization he belonged to Steve now, that he didn’t need to answer to his father, he only answered to Steve and here he didn’t have to make decisions. 

“Bend over the couch boy and show me your greedy fuck hole.” Steve decided as he let go of Tony’s hair and fisted his own cock as he watched with hooded eyes as Tony hurried to obey him. Steve grabbed the nearby bottle of lube as he watched as Tony expertly bent himself over the arm of the couch and pried his ass cheeks apart to show Steve his twitching hole. 

Steve openly licked his lips at the sight as he stood behind Tony, slicking up his cock with just the right amount of lube before he gripped the brunet’s hip in a firm grip. Tony wiggled a bit at the touch before a moan was pulled from him when Captain America pushed the fat head of his cock into Tony’s hole before stilling. Steve smirked at the sight of Tony’s hole fluttering and expanding around the tip of his cock before he slammed his whole cock into Tony’s ass. 

Tony almost screamed before he muffled it in the couch pillows below his face. His ass burned and stretched in all the right ways as he adjusted to having the Captain’s cock back inside of him. It felt like heaven when Steve started to thrust into him, his huge cock splitting him open in all the best ways and the head pounding against Tony’s prostate making him see spots and stars as he gasped and moaned into the couch. 

“Fuck you just love taking my cock don’t you boy?” Steve grunted as he used both hands to yank Tony back onto his cock before placing his right foot upon the arm of the couch next to Tony to get a new angle. Steve grinned sharply when Tony wailed at the new angle of Steve’s cock. 

“I do Sir, so much, please, please let me come!” Tony babbled as he clutched at the couch the best he could as he was fucked against it ruthlessly. His cock was leaking and staining the couch’s arm as it was pressed against the rough fabric with each snap of Steve’s hips. 

“You know the rules boy, you don’t get to come until I say.” Steve reminded with a rather hard thrust of his hips, chuckling when Tony whined. 

“Fuck, I can never help himself when I’m buried in you boy,” Steve grunted as his hips stuttered before he made sure his cock was buried deep inside of Tony before the blond came. 

“I love how your little hole milks my cock so eagerly boy,” Steve commented as he felt Tony’s walls clench up around his cock, taking the Captain’s cum so well. 

“Show me your messy hole boy and I’ll decide if you have earned your orgasm,” Steve instructed as he let his spent cock pop free of Tony’s hole. Tony’s hands were slightly shaking as h reached back and held his ass cheeks apart.

“Tighten up boy,” Steve ordered.

“I-I can’t Sir, you opened me up so much.” Tony sounded like he was on the edge of sobbing as his body vibrated with his need to come as Steve’s cum dripped of his gaping hole. 

“It’s a good look on you boy, I suppose you’ve earned it. Rub yourself against the couch.” Steve was half-hard again as he watched his cum ooze from the younger man’s hole and the way Tony was sobbing and humping against the couch arm before he let out a cry and his body went limp over the arm as his cock coated the fabric with his release. 

“Good boy,” Steve crooned as he petted Tony’s hair and hauled the smaller man onto his lap once he sat down on the couch. Tony smiled in a daze and nuzzled at Steve’s collarbone before his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep with Steve’s hand in his hair in a grounding action.


	4. Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: younger Tony, older Steve, dark Steve, age difference, tony is legal, manipulative sex, dirty talk, possessive Steve, Dom/sub, Dom Steve, sub Tony, oral sex, rimming, cock and ball worship, cock warming

Steve smiled quite pleased with himself as he slowly sipped the beer his smart boy had made just for him so he could get a bit of a buzz from it. Steve let himself sink further into the couch as he half-heartedly watched the television set that was across from him. He felt content and relaxed lounging naked on the couch with his boy at his feet. 

Steve shifted and let out a soft sigh when Tony’s wet tongue gently lapped at his hole before the younger man’s mouth moved back to suckle at the blond’s ball sac. 

“This is the life isn’t it boy?” Steve commented as he took another sip of his beer as he looked down at the pretty brunet between his legs. 

“A beer in one hand and my obedient little boy sucking at my cock, balls and hole like it’s his favourite treat.” Steve felt his lips twitch up as Tony groaned against his balls before those plush lips trailed up the underside of the Captain’s cock and he sucked lightly at the leaking slit, whimpering at the taste of Steve’s pre-cum on his tongue. 

Tony sucked at the tip for a few more minutes before dragging his tongue down Steve’s shaft, twirled around his balls before tracing and licking Steve’s hole with his tongue all while giving little noises of pleasure. 

“If only Howard knew this was a sure-fire way of keeping you quiet, I’m sure he would have found someone for you a lot sooner.” Steve knew his words weren’t true and he loathed thinking about the idea of someone else getting their hands on his boy. The little whimper Tony gave made it worth the discomfort at the thought. 

“Now, now. None of that boy you belong to me after all and I don’t share well with others.” Steve said possessively as he stroked Tony’s cheek boner, his eyes dark and lips curved up in a matching smile when Tony nodded quickly, mouth currently full with Steve’s balls. 

“Now be a good boy and keep my cock warm while my program plays,” Steve crooned as he placed his hand on the back of Tony’s head, pushing him forward until Steve had his cock fully sheathed in Tony’s warm and wet mouth.

“That’s better,” Steve leaned back against the couch and resumed sipping his beer.

“Next time I think I’ll use that greedy fuck hole of yours to keep my cock warm, but that’s for another day,” Steve promised and smiled when Tony swallowed around him as his body shuddered at the promise.


	5. The Captain’s Personal Cheerleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: younger Tony, older Steve, dark Steve, age difference, tony is legal, manipulative sex, dirty talk, possessive Steve, Dom/sub, Dom Steve, sub Tony, cross dressing, Captain America themed cheerleader, butt plug, shy Tony, anal sex, creampie, size difference, cock riding

“Are you ready yet boy? I don’t like waiting, even if it is for a surprise,” Steve was sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the bathroom door like it offended him. He was half-hard already as Tony had sweetly kissed him and told him to wait for him in the bedroom as he had a surprise for him. 

“I’m coming Sir, I’m just a bit… Shy,” Tony called from the bathroom a moment before the door creaked open and Tony stepped out making Steve’s mouth go dry and his cock instantly stood at full attention.

“You look mouthwatering, come here.” Steve curled one hand around his cock and held his other hand out for Tony. Tony who was shuffling forward shyly in white thigh high socks that revealed a strip of skin before a pleated red, white and blue skirt began. Steve licked his lips at the crop top that bore his shield’s design and adorable, innocent blush on his face. 

“They called this ‘Slutty American Cheerleader’, what do you think Sir?” Tony played with the hem of his skirt as he stepped between Steve’s thick thighs and moaned when Steve cupped his ass from under the mini-skirt. 

“I think you make a great slutty cheerleader and you’re all for me,” Steve purred as his fingers found the base of the plug Tony had nestled in his hole. That was his boy, always thinking ahead and sparing Steve some foreplay. 

“Yes, Sir, all for you to do with as you please.” Tony panted out, cheeks a dark pink now and a solid line forming in the front of his skirt. 

“You’ve always been for my pleasure boy, remember that.” Steve swatted Tony’s ass.

“Yes Sir, I’ll remember,” Tony’s words had Steve smirking when Tony whimpered and rocked forward almost on instinct. 

“Now I want to see slutty cheerleader bounce on my cock,” Steve decided and relished in the innocent flush that covered Tony’s skin, even after everything the two had done Tony still blushed at the smallest things. 

Steve grabbed a bottle of lube, putting it in Tony’s hand before he scooted back on the bed. Steve grinned as he leaned against the headboard and crossed his arms behind his head to watch as Tony crawled between his legs. His skirt covered ass high in the air and swaying as he moved and Steve felt his cock throb at the sight and knowledge of the plug that was hidden in between those bouncy cheeks. 

Steve clenched and unclenched his fists from their place behind his head as he watched and felt as Tony used the lube to slick up each inch of his thick shaft.

“Ride my cock backwards boy, I want to watch your ass bounce as you fuck yourself on my cock and see your pretty skirt sway,” Steve demanded as Tony lifted himself onto his knees. 

“Yes Sir, I understand,” Tony wet his lips, making them shine in the light of the room before he turned around to show Steve his back. Steve nodded his approval as Tony slowly pulled the Captain America branded plug from his hole, tossing it off to the side before lifting the back of his skirt to show Steve his ass. 

Steve couldn’t resist reaching up to grope those plump cheeks and pull them apart to get a glance at Tony’s wet and twitching hole that made his cock ache. 

“Ohhh, you feel so good Sir,” Tony mewled as he slowly lowered himself down onto Steve’s cock, taking each inch. The pace allowing Steve to get a good view of Tony’s rim expanding and loosening as it took each inch of the Captain’s cock. 

“You were made to take my cock and mine alone boy, never doubt that.” Steve crooned and smiled darkly when Tony nodded rapidly while groaning as he began to shallowly bounce on his cock. 

“All yours Sir, only yours!” Tony cried out as Steve took hold of his hips and forced Tony to move faster. Steve was hard as steel as he watched Tony’s ass bounce and ripple as the younger man rode his cock quickly, never letting Steve’s cock slip out of him completely. 

“Fuck, that’s right boy, take my cock,” Steve grunted as he began to lift his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Tony unable to help himself as the younger man’s walls squeezed his cock each time his cock hit against Tony’s prostate.

“Does my boy want to come? Do you want to come in your slutty cheerleader outfit with Captain America’s cock deep in you?” Steve asked as he sat up, plastering his front to Tony’s back, holding the smaller man in place as Steve slammed up into him. 

“Sir, Sir, please Sir, please!” Tony babbled as he clutched at his thigh high stockings as his legs sprawled wide as he was forced to take each hard and rough thrust the Captain gave him. 

“Please what boy?” Steve was feeling a bit cruel so he shifted one hand under Tony’s skirt and smacked Tony’s balls earning a sob. 

“Please Sir, may your slutty cheerleader come on your cock?” Tony gulped for air as Steve’s cock hammered against his prostate making his vision blur. 

“That’s more like it,” Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Tony’s neck and harshly pumped Tony’s cock with his hand and smiled when Tony all but screamed out as his orgasm hit him full force.

Steve kept fucking up into Tony; not stopping even with the way Tony was tightening up around his cock like a vice. Instead, Steve used it and the sight of his boy so wrecked in his slutty cheerleader outfit to get to his climax. 

As per usual Steve made sure Tony’s hole took every last drop of his cum before pulling out to get a look at the brunet’s sloppy and gaping hole. As per usual it didn’t disappoint as Tony sprawled out on his stomach next to Steve, half-conscious and exhausted. 

Tony whined and shifted his hips slightly when a familiar blunt plug was pushed back into him, sealing him full of Steve’s cum. 

“There we go boy, can’t have you spilling any can we?” Steve crooned as he stroked the swell of Tony’s ass, licking his lips at the sight of the Captain America brand plug sticking out from between Tony’s ass cheeks and knowing it was keeping Captain America’s cum inside of his boy. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tony murmured out before his eyes closed and mouth parted as he dropped off to sleep, completely spent.


	6. Dinner

“Isn’t this nice boy? Having time to sit down for a proper dinner?” Steve asked as he cut his steak, chewing it slowly before he looked at his boy who was sitting across from him at the table in the kitchen. 

“Y-Yes Sir,” Tony whispered as he slowly cut his steak, looking like each move was an effort.

“Are you not enjoying yourself boy?” Steve frowned letting his tone take a dark lit. 

“No Sir! I am, thank you for tonight.” Tony wet his lips once he finished chewing a piece before he whimpered and jerked in his chair.

“The vibrations are too low aren’t they?” Steve asked as he swept his eyes over his boy’s naked and flushed form. His nipples were red and puffy from between the silver nipple clamps Steve had fastened on before dinner. Steve had no doubts that every moment of Tony’s arms tugged on them, which was the point. 

Steve chewed on another piece of steak as he pictured what Tony looked like under the table. Steve had no doubt Tony’s cock was an angry red and steadily dripping from between Tony’s soft thighs as it fought against the tight rubber ring Steve had snapped into place as well. Best of all, Steve knew Tony’s ass cheeks were wet with lube and buried inside of his boy’s fuck hole was a well-sized vibrator that he had set on medium but could go higher. 

“No Sir, they are perfect!” Tony shook his head wildly, eyes wide as he shifted on the chair making him whine softly before he shoved another piece of steak in his mouth.

“So my boy is enjoying himself?” Steve leaned forward, propping his chin upon his hand as he lazily stabbed a potato. 

“Very much Sir, it’s just… Intense.” Tony admitted and Steve hummed, as he was made aware of the strain his jean zipper was taking from his erection. 

“I think my boy needs something to take the edge off hmm? How about we give you your dessert now?” Steve suggested as he rose from the table and walked over to Tony’s side. At this height, Tony’s face was eye level with Steve’s crotch and Steve watched as Tony openly stared at the bulge in the denim before looking up at him wantonly. 

“Yes please Sir,” Tony licked his lips and hips jerked from where they were hidden under the table, keeping his upper half in view but nothing else. 

“Watch close boy, you’re lucky I’m doing all the work tonight,” Steve ordered as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out fully. Tony let out a noise that boarded on disappointment but it turned into a soft groan as Steve began to pump his large cock. Tony let his mouth fall open as his eyes locked on Steve’s dripping cock and the way it looked as Steve slid his hand up and down the shaft. 

“You’ve spoiled me, boy, my hand is barely enough now after I’ve had your mouth and fuck hole,” Steve grunted as he worked his cock over, keeping his eyes trained on the brunet sitting below him.

“I’m sorry Sir?” Tony sounded adorably confused and Steve just chuckled before grunting.

“It’s a good thing boy, now open wide lest you miss your dessert,” Steve reassured the younger man before groaned out as spurts of cum began to come from his cock as he orgasmed. Tony quickly opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes as Steve spilled his load over Tony’s face and mouth, Tony moaned as he swallowed down every drop he could. 

Steve smirked as he tapped his wet cock against Tony’s cheek before tucking his cock away in his jeans and sitting back down and carried on with his meal. 

“Thank you for my dessert Sir,” Tony thanked Steve who smirked at the sight of Tony beginning to eat again as well, but this time with Steve’s cum coating his face.

“Finish your dinner and I may consider stuffing you full of my cock in place of that vibrator, but only if you’re a good boy,” Steve said pointedly.

“I’ll be good Sir, I promise.” Tony swallowed his steak that was now flavoured with Steve’s cum. Steve just smiled and went back to his meal, content to watch Tony as he fought against the sensations that were coursing through his body.


	7. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one final chapter after this one, thank you, everyone, for sticking with me for so long!

“I’m sorry Sir,” Tony whined as he stumbled after Steve, the older man’s hand firm around his cock, using it as a leash to lead Tony into the bedroom. 

“Sorry won’t cut it this time boy, I told you not to play with yourself but what did I walk in on this morning?” Steve growled, tightening his fingers around Tony’s cock to pull him to stand in the middle of the master bedroom. 

“Jerking off your little cock like you have that right anymore.” Steve shook his head, he knew Tony would disobey him at some point but now Steve had to punish Tony so he wouldn’t want to do it again. 

“I’m so sorry Sir, it wouldn’t happen again,” Tony promised, he didn’t fear the punishment he knew was coming, but he hated that he disappointed Steve enough to be punished. 

“Oh I know it won’t boy, you won’t be touching anything again without my permission.” Steve released his hold on Tony’s cock before pulling out a cock cage and raised an eyebrow at Tony. 

“Put it on boy,” Steve ordered and leaned back to watch interested as the younger man took the cage, blushing deeply as he eased it down his shaft and the click of it locking echoed in the room. 

“Over my lap boy,” Steve spread his thick thighs wide and waited until Tony managed to drape himself over the blond’s lap. Tony’s perky ass was propped up and his caged cock was pressed hard against Steve’s thigh. Tony crossed his arms and buried his flushed face against them. 

“I think 20 to start,” Steve mused before tutting when Tony made a noise. “30 it is then boy,” 

Tony stilled and bit his lower lip as the number upped and his cock was already aching in its cage. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this. Tony jolted with a surprised cry when Steve’s hand landed firmly on his ass. 

“Settle in boy, you’re going to be here for a while.” Steve settled a heavy arm across Tony’s waist to keep him in place as he landed a few more hits in repetition. 

Steve didn’t want to enjoy turning his boy’s ass red, but he found he did. He didn’t like that Tony had disobeyed him, but he will admit that having Tony squirming and gasping from his place sprawled over his lap while Steve turned his boy’s ass red was a turn on for him. 

“You’re taking your punishment well boy, but it doesn’t seem like it’s sinking in.” Steve paused about halfway through when he noticed that Tony was arching a bit into it and this was a punishment, not a pleasure. 

“Stand up boy, hands behind your head and legs apart,” Steve ordered and waited patiently as Tony staggered into his ordered position on shaky legs. Tony’s ass was as red as his cock was inside of its cage and his limbs were trembling slightly as he looked down at Steve. 

Steve cupped Tony’s caged cock before smirking up at Tony before he brought his hand back and then let it hit against the younger man’s cock hard. Tony let out a shocked cry, his knees locking as his cock throbbed from where Steve had spanked it. 

“I never said I would just be spanking your ass boy,” Steve reminded as he brought his hand down on the caged cock over and over until Tony’s eyes were watering. 

Steve caressed Tony’s full balls and saw Tony’s lips part before a whimper spilled from them when Steve spanked them next. Tony’s body shook as he fought against the reaction to shift back out of the way as Steve spanked his balls so they ached and radiated heat like his cock and ass were doing. 

Tony couldn’t help the sob that escaped from his mouth when Steve managed to hit both his caged cock and balls at the same time. Tears spilled down Tony’s flushed cheek as soft sobs slipped from his plush lips as his trembling became more noticeable as the 30th spank landed on his cock and balls once more. 

“You did good boy, I think you’ll think twice before disobeying one of my orders again hm?” Steve asked smugly as he moved his hand away while nodding and Tony sank to the floor. Tear tracks on his cheeks as he looked up at Steve with glassy eyes. 

“Yes Sir, I promise I won’t disobey you again.” Tony leaned forward to hide his face against Steve’s leg, voice rough and small.

“That’s my boy, now how about you calm down while I put my feet up?” Steve nudged his foot against Tony who blinked up at him through wet lashes. 

“Y-Yes Sir, thank you, Sir.” Tony adjusted his kneeling position so he was on his hands and knees by Steve’s feet. 

Tony grunted before sighing when Steve’s feet rested on his back, using him as a footrest. Tony allowed himself to drift, sinking into the aching, throb that came from both his ass and crotch with Steve’s feet on his back as a grounding point. 

Tony let his head hang down and he evened his breathing as he fell into his role as Steve’s footrest, it helped him center himself and the best part was that Steve knew that and that was why he allowed him to be his footrest after his punishment. Steve was so good to him and he would do his best to be so good for Steve.


	8. The Tattoo [Final]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me! Enjoy the final chapter!

Steve ran his fingers through his hair as he unlocked the door to his and Tony’s place. He hated that he was being paraded around like a show pony again, but it was all worth it when he got to come back to his boy. Steve had been gone for a solid week this time and wondered how desperate his boy had gotten while he was gone after all Steve had locked his boy up before leaving. 

“You’re back Sir, finally!” Tony skidded into view as Steve locked the door behind himself, tossing his bag down and a smile crossed his lips at the sight of his excited boy. 

Tony launched himself at Steve, who caught the smaller man with ease and captured his boy’s mouth in a dirty kiss while groping Tony’s ass through the thin shorts. Tony coiled his arms and legs around the larger man, clinging to him as Steve walked them into the bedroom. 

“You miss me that much boy?” Steve chuckled when their kiss broke as Tony began to hump against him; Steve smirked when he felt the cock cage still in place. 

“So much Sir,” Tony panted before gasping when Steve tossed him down onto the bed. 

“Show me that greedy fuck hole boy,” Steve ordered as he unzipped his pants, he did love fucking his naked boy while he still had his clothes on, the power imbalance mouthwatering. 

Tony blushed as he wiggled his shorts off before flipping onto his hands and knees with his ass high in the air. Steve paused, cock throbbing when his eyes caught sight of something on the small of Tony’s back.

“What is this boy?” Steve traced the tramp stamp with one hand while he stroked his cock with the other. 

“I missed you Sir and besides… I belong to you don’t I Sir?” Tony wiggled his hips, voice shy but firm. 

“Damn right you do boy,” Steve leaned down and used his tongue to trace the lines of the Captain America shield tattoo that decorated his boy’s skin. His mark was now permanent on his boy and anyone who saw it would know that Tony belonged to Steve. 

“Please Sir, I’ve been so empty while you’ve been gone,” Tony whined as he arched his back invitingly. 

“How do you think I feel boy?” Steve chuckled as he swatted Tony’s ass while straightening up. Tony shuddered when Steve squeezed lube over his boy’s hole before slicking up his cock. Steve groped his boy’s perky ass cheeks for a moment or two, loving how the perfectly shaped globes fit his hands and the look of his boy’s cute little hole just waiting for his cock between them. 

Steve wasn’t one to resist his boy’s waiting hole so he pushed the fat head of his wet cock into it, Tony let out a mewl of pleasure as he pushed back against the large blond. 

Steve licked his lips as he watched as his boy’s hole expanded and swallowed down his cock. It was a sight he would never tire of, Steve gripped Tony’s hips and used his hold to pull his boy back onto his cock. 

Steve groaned at the tight, hotness that covered his cock each time he sheathed himself back into his boy’s ass. Steve couldn’t look away from the way his boy’s ass bounced and jiggled each time Steve’s hips made contact with Tony’s ass. Steve’s eyes kept getting drawn to the tattoo that flexed and rippled over his boy’s skin, showing Steve’s claim on him.

Tony was a moaning mess on the bed below Steve, completely focused on taking the blond’s cock that he wasn’t even rubbing at his caged cock. Tony clenched and squeezed around the older man’s cock needily, whining and keening each time Steve’s cock brushed over his prostate. 

“Fuck boy, you missed my cock huh?” Steve chuckled before he pulled out and smacked Tony’s ass before he began to quickly jerk himself off, wanting to add his claim to the Captain America shield tattoo on his boy. Tony made a noise of confusion before whimpering when he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Steve orgasm, cum painting the tattoo on the small of Tony’s back. 

“Sir,” Tony blushed before his mouth dropped open with a moan when Steve pushed back into his ass and began to roughly fuck him again, still hard as a rock even though he just came. 

“This is how hot you get me, boy,” Steve panted as he thrust in and out of his boy’s hole, eyes trained on the sight of the shield tattoo coated in his cum. It was a surprising turn on for Steve and urged him to fuck his boy harder.

Tony writhed below him, giving up on not touching his caged cock and was tugging at it uselessly as moans and whimpers fell from his mouth. 

“Please Sir, please come in me, I want to feel it. I need it,” Tony moaned as he squeezed the blond’s cock while making another sinful noise that went straight to Steve’s cock. 

“Of course you do, you’re Captain America’s slutty boy,” Steve laughed and Tony whined as he ducked his head down at the filthy praise and tightened up again. It was all Steve needed to come again; he gladly filled his boy’s eager hole with his sticky release. 

Steve managed to stay upright as he pulled out of his boy’s now gaping hole. Steve nodded; pleased at the sight of his cum dripping from Tony’s hole and the way his previous load was drying on his boy’s tattoo. 

“Do I look like yours now Sir?” Tony asked, breathing heavily and still not having come once. 

“Almost,” Steve hummed as he reached over to the bedside table before pulling out a familiar Captain America themed butt plug. Tony moaned as the plug was pushed into his sloppy hole, sealing Steve’s cum inside of him. 

“Now you’re mine boy,” Steve said possessively before settling onto his side and pulling his boy into a spooning position and cupped Tony’s caged cock in just as possessive motion and smiled as Tony relaxed against him. Tony was his now and forever.


End file.
